Meet Me At The Gates
by memexforeverxoxo
Summary: To everyone, he seems like a happy, go-lucky guy whose smiles lights up a room. On the outside, he seems fine. On the inside, he's suffering. Dedicated to James. Rated T for blood.


Meet Me At The Gates

**Hey guys. I'm new to Soul Eater Fanfiction, so this is my first fanfic. I love the Kid/Maka pairing so i decided to put them in this one. :) This is dedicated to a guy i knew named James who committed suicide in his closet on Christmas Day. No one knows why he did it. but this fanfic is based off of his suicide.**

**R.I.P James, you were a good kid. You'll be missed and loved by many. **

* * *

It was a normal day in Death City for everyone at the Academy. All the kids were outside playing basketball on the courts and Maka's team was losing by far.

"I KNEW IT! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" Blackstar hollered out, laughing.

"Pssh, i'm taking a break you guys." Maka sighed, walking towards the bench.

Kid followed her. "Wait! I'll sit out with you, don't want both teams to be asymmetrical."

Maka laughed and both her and Kid sat and watched the game.

Kid was usually quiet nowadays. But that didn't stop him from putting a smile on his face. Recently, his father had gone away on a mission. Now that the Kishin was gone, Lord Death didn't need to bound his soul over Death City, so he was free to travel as he pleased. He hadn't told Kid about the mission, he only said he'd be gone for a while.

_A while.._ Kid thought.

Maka turned to Kid noticing him deep in thought. "Kid, have you heard from Lord Death lately?"

Kid was snapped out of thoughts and turned to Maka, forcing a smile. "No.. as a matter of fact, i haven't.." He shuddered. It'd been a month since his father had left and he still hadn't heard any news about this "mission" or the whereabouts of his father.

Maka sighed. "Yeah.. it's tough. My papa's off with your dad too, so i know how you're feeling. You're scared aren't you?" She inched closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Kid looked up at her, weak in his eyes and nodded. "Yeah.. i guess i am."

Maka patted his back and gave a small smile. "Whatever this mission is, i don't think either of them will go down easily. If he's hunting a witch, maybe he just hasn't found her yet."

Kid glanced down at his lap and smiled back. "Yeah, i guess you're right. I mean, he's dad. He'll come home soon."

Maka giggled. "That's the spirit Kid!"

Suddenly, a basketball rolled next to Maka and Kid's feet. They looked up at Soul who was walking towards them.

"Hey you guys gonna play or are you too uncool?" He grinned. Both Maka and Kid laughed and joined in with the game.

* * *

Kid walked groggily into Gallows Mansion. He sighed as he took off his shoes and walked to the bottom of the staircase.

"Liz! Patty! I'm home!" No answer.

_Huh.. They must be out.._ he wondered.

He dragged his feet up the stairs and into his room. Keeping the light shut off, he closed his door. He turned to face his room but leaned against the door and sank to the floor and sobbed. He pulled his knees to his chest and held his head in his hands and cried and cried and cried.

_Father.. where are you when i need you.. Please.. come home.. i want you to be okay.. _

He was shaken out of his muffled crying when he heard his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out and the caller ID said it was Maka. He tried to calm down and keep his voice from sounding like he was crying. He shakly pressed answer and put it to his ear.

"Uhm.. hello?"

"Hey Kid!" Maka's delightful voice. Kid could almost see her smiling as she said that.

"Hey, why'd ya call?" Kid stood up and opened his door, walking to the bathroom down the hall.

"I was wondering.. since you seemed pretty down today, is it okay if i come over? We could talk and hang out if you'd like." Kid loved hearing her voice. It made him calm..

"Sure. I'd like that." He smiled, as if she was talking to him in person. He reached the bathroom and looked in the mirror. It was as if he was looking at another person, who wasn't him. His hair was ratty and messy. His eyes had dark circles under them and they were red and puffy from all the crying.

"Kid?" Maka sounded concerned over the phone.

"W-what? Sorry i was thinking." He studdered nervously.

"It's okay. Hey, i'll head over now okay?" Her voice soothed him.

"O-okay.." He sounded hesitant but she had already hung up the phone. He put his phone down and looked into the mirror, before writing in his father's number; 42-42-564.

It rang.. and rang.. and rang.. and rang..

Kid had tried to call his dad countless times and there was never any answer. Until now.

His bathroom mirror started to brighten until Spirit came into view. It appeared that Spirit was talking to Kid on a little compact mirror. It was dark in the background, looking kinda like Spirit was in a tunnel or underground.

"Where's my father?!" Kid asked, scared yet hopeful.

Spirit only shook his head and bowed in sorrow. "We lost him.. The witch was defeated but.. Lord Death.. he.. he's gone Kid.."

Kid stumbled back and started shaking uncontrollably.

_No.. no, no, no, no.._

He closed up his fists.

"NO!" his left hand came into contact with his mirror, shattering it and sending shards of glass everywhere.

_Dad.._ Kid breathed. The tears started coming and they wouldn't stop. He collapsed to his knees and gasped for air as he cried hysterically.

And then he thought of her.. Maka.

His pain and anger soon turned to depression and sadness.

_Maka.. I'm sorry.. You could never love someone like me.. You could never see the real me.. I'm not perfect at all.. and i could never be perfect for someone as perfect as you.. I'm disgusting.. Horrible.. I'll never be the perfect son for my father.._

He looked up at the bathroom counter. It was covered in glass, some long and big pieces and some short and small pieces. Kid grabbed a long shard.

On his knees, he closed his eyes and stuck the piece into his wrist. He winced at the pain but dragged it along his skin. He enjoyed watching his blood spill onto the floor. He began to breathe in and out quickly as he took more little shards and cut them across his left wrist.

Slice.. Slice.. Slice.. Slice..

All up and down his wrists were open cuts, deep ones.

He raised his bloody hands to his face and sobbed.

"What the hell is wrong with me.." He took his fists to the hard, cold floor and kept hitting it.

With his left hand now, he took a shard and stuck it in his right arm, dragging the glass along his arm.

"Dad, i'll be with you again soon.. i promise.." He whispered out.

His eyelids began to fluttered and his own breathing became muffled. He vision became blurry. He fell back onto the floor with a loud thud.

Maka was at his doorstep knocking. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialing Kid's number.

Kid could faintly hear his phone vibrating against the floor. He wanted to reach for it but he was weak.

"Maka.."

No answer. Maka looked down at the door handle.

"Hmm.. maybe, he doesn't have his phone by him.. I guess i can just walk in.." she trailed off. She opened the door with a creak and peeked her head inside.

"Kid?" she called out.

Kid heard her call his name but he couldn't answer back.

Maka knew where Kid's room was and slowly walked upstairs. As she reached the hallway where Kid's room was, she noticed the bathroom, which was only a little more down the hall from Kid's room.

The bathroom door was open.

That's when she saw blood.

Maka's eyes widened.

Kid began to fade in and out of conciousness.

"Kid? KID! KID! NO!" he heard her calling.

Her face came into view. She was crying, and shaking him. He wouldn't move.

Maka shook in fear and used to her phone to call Dr. Stein.

Kid was sucked into blackness and he felt no more.

* * *

Maka, Liz and Patty sat in the infrimary, all awaiting Dr. Stein's news on Kid.

Kid had been barely breathing by the time Dr. Stein came there. And Liz and Patty were out buying groceries when Maka called them.

Liz leaned over to Maka. "It's not your fault Maka.." she sniffled.

Maka held her head in her hands and gasped out a small cry. "Yes.. it is.. Had i been there a little earlier, he would be okay.."

Liz and Patty were comforting her when Dr. Stein stepped out. Holding an unlit cigarette to his mouth, he lit it and turned to the students.

"Kid's in a better place now. He won't have to suffer any longer." He sorrowfully walked up to the teenagers and hugged them.

"I'm.. so sorry you found him like that Maka.. I'm so sorry." He hugged her tighter.

Maka couldn't speak. She was speechless. "Kid.." was all she could say.

"Kid's.. gone.." she spoke again.

Liz collapsed to the floor on her knees and cried while Patty held her.

But Maka could say nothing more.

* * *

**Ehh, sorry if this sucks. I'm still new to writing and this just came to mind. Please let me know what you thought! It'd be good to get a review on this so I know where I made mistakes and such. **

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
